Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 010
"Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kotsu" is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 15, 2014. Summary Yuya recaps that LDS suddenly appeared and challenged them to a best-of-three match with You Show Duel School on the line. Yuya's first match was against Hokuto Shijima of LDS's Xyz Course, who was a tough opponent, but Yuya managed to pull it out and get their first win. Yuya exits the Duel Field, only to be immediately mobbed by Ally, Tatsuya, and Futoshi, who hug him and congratulate him, bringing him down to the floor. Gong also tearfully congratulates him, as expected of his best friend. He tightly hugs Yuya, moved by the victory. Yuya chokes, telling him that he's welcome. Yuzu watches them, but when Yuya turns to her, she sees the face of the Duelist that looks like Yuya. Yuya tells her that she's up next, and Yuzu agrees. Their You Show Duel School is riding on this Duel after all, and she'll definitely win it. Meanwhile, Himika Akaba scolds Hokuto for his loss, but she thinks that now she wants Pendulum Summoning even more. She tells the girl that is with them that she's up next. The girl introduces herself as Masumi Kotsu of the Fusion Course. Sora is quite interested to hear that as he munches on biscuit sticks. Masumi arms her Duel Disk, asking which of them will be her opponent, and Yuzu declares that she will be. She thinks that with You Show Duel School on the line, she can't lose. But her thought are still drifting towards the Duelist, and she's startled when Masumi begins chuckling. The duo adjorn to the Duel Field, and Shuzo muses that a field suitable for his cute daughter would be this, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor." A corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug, materializes, and Shuzo claims to have picked a field that perfectly matches her dazzling cutness, telling her to shine on to her heart's content. Yuzu is embarrassed by her father, but Masumi gets her attention by commenting that calling someone like Yuzu dazzling is incredible neopotism. Yuzu isn't happy, as Masumi claims that Yuzu's eyes have no luster. Yuzu asks her where that came from, and Masumi explains that her father it a jeweller, thus she's seen plenty of real gems growing up. That's why she can tell that Yuzu has not shine to her, proof that there is hesitation in her heart. Yuzu flinches, remembering the Duelist again, but she tells Masumi to say whatever she wants, Yuzu will prove whether or not there's hesitation in her heart with this Duel. Yuya begins the Action Duel chant, declaring "Duelists locked in battle!" Gongenzaka bellows, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this field!" Yuya calls. The three kids all cheer "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action!" Yuzu and Masumi yell "Duel!" and Futoshi snaps his fingers to scatter the Action Cards. Masumi goes first, activating the Spell Card "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. It allows her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight Fusion Monster using monsters in her hand. Yuya is surprised that monsters that haven't been Summoned can be fused, and Sora explains that Hand Fusion uses a Spell Card to use monsters in the hand as Fusion Materials. Masumi fuses "Gem-Knight Tormaline" and "Gem-Knight Emerald," and she chants "Gem tinged with lightning! Brillant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!" Yuzu can't believe that Masumi could Fusion Summon on her first turn, and Masumi observes that even with her own lack of radience, Yuzu can understand how great Hand Fusion is. Yuzu thinks that "Topaz" only has 1800 ATK, and is by no means undefeatable. Masumi warns her not to underestimate "Topaz," as how Yuzu deals with it will decide her fate. She Sets a card and end her turn. Yuzu draws, getting "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra." She activates the Spell Card "1st Movement Solo," allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand since she controls no monsters. She tells "Aria the Melodious Diva" that she's up, as the Fairy appears, and then, since she has a "Melodious" monster on her field, she can Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand. Yuzu declares that the concert begins, and as both her monsters sings, Yuzu Tributes both of her monsters, who rise into the heavens and then join hands, vanishing in a puff of green dust, as Yuzu chants "Enchanting melody that echoes through the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuso! Come forth, Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" The kids cheer at the sight of Yuzu's ace monster, but Yuzu isn't done yet, activating "Mozarta's" effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. "Mozarta" fires a beam of green light from her hand and Yuzu tells "Canon the Melodious Diva" to come onto the stage, and then declares her Battle Phase. First she attacks "Gem-Knight Topaz" with "Mozarta," and "Mozarta" blasts its "Graceful Wave" at "Topaz," destroying it. Yuzu asks Masumi, whose LP has dropped to 3200, how that was, this is how Yuzu will deal with Masumi's monsters. Masumi doesn't reply, so Yuzu has "Canon" attack directly, the blast pushing Masumi backwards and reducing her to 1800 LP. The kids cheer, Futoshi getting his shivers, and Yuya encourages Yuzu. Masumi dusts herself off, commenting that it seems Yuzu has some skill, but she shouldn't think that she's won just yet. Yuzu calls Masumi a sore loser, and Masumi replies that Yuzu will understand whether she's a sore loser or not in the next turn. Activating the effect of "Canon" to switch itself into Defense Position, Yuzu ends her turn. Masumi draws, drawing and subsequently Summoning "Gem-Knight Alexandrite," then Tributing it to Summon a "Gem-Knight" from her Deck. She brings out the 2450 ATK "Gem-Knight Crystal," though as Yuzu notes, it doesn't have enough ATK to match "Mozarta's" 2600. Masumi simply activates her Trap Card, "Fragment Fusion," banishing Fusion Materials from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster. She banishes "Tourmaline," "Emerald," and "Alexandrite," something that Sora picks up on. He comments that now she actually looks pretty good. Masumi chants "Gem with facets of noon and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" As the mighty "Gem-Knight" plants its sword in the ground behind her, Masumi explains that it is her true ace monster. She then activates the effect of "Master Diamond" to banish "Topaz" from the Graveyard, and Yuzu is confused as to why. Yuya tells Yuzu to be on her guard, but she sees him as the masked Duelist again, who tells her that Masumi is plannign something. Yuzu is completely rattled, and Masumi notes that she's pretty carefree if she thinks that she has time to look away. Declaring her Battle Phase, she has "Crystal" attack "Canon," and the "Gem-Knight" fires a blast of cyrstals from its shoulders, destroying "Canon." Declaring that the real deal is coming, Masumi has "Master Diamond" attack "Mozarta," and "Master Diamond" charges as "Mozarta" raises her wand. "Master Diamond" bisects "Mozarta," reducing Yuzu to 3700 LP. Ally cries that Yuzu's ace monster got taken out, but Futoshi points out that there was only 300 damage. Masumi corrects him: since before the Battle Phase, she activated "Master Diamond's" effect, allowing it to banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects. Yuzu realises that this it why Masumi banished "Topaz." Masumi exlains that a monster destroyed in battle with "Topaz" deals its ATK as damage to its controller, and "Master Diamond" blasts a wave of light from its hand, throwing Yuzu backwards and reducing her LP to 1100. Shuzo tearfully begs his daughter to keep burning and be hot-blooded, and Tatsuya looks doubtful. Gong points out that Yuzu still has some LP left, but Sora claims that it's over with this. Masumi explains that the second inherited effect of "Topaz" will allow "Master Diamond" to attack twice during the Battle Phase. The watching Yuya, Gong and kids realize that Yuzu will lose, as Sora pointed out. Vision blurring, Yuzu knows that she'll lose if this keeps up, and she spots an Action Card. As Masumi declares her direct attack, Yuzu dives for the card, events slowing down - and her hand bounces off a pillar; she had been trying to grab a reflection. Yuzu is horrified, and Masumi observes that Yuzu's eyes must be quite clouded to be decieved by a reflection in the crystals. Yuzu turns just in time for the blast of light from "Master Diamond's" sword to hit her, blasting backwards with a scream. Landing in a heap, her LP falls to zero. Masumi's win portrait pops up and the Field vanishes. Sora comments that in the end, Yuzu still lost, as Yuya runs to the Field. But of course, Himika comments, and Hokuto angrily grits his teeth. Yuzu opens her eyes to see the face of the masked Duelist, which fades into that of Yuya, calling her name. He asks her if she's hurt, and she replies that she isn't, but stumbles as she gets up and falls into Yuya's arms. Yuya asks if she's sure that she's okay, but Yuzu isn't listening, asking herself what she's doing. Yuya is right here, he's definitely right here, but she didn't believe the Yuya right in front of her and worried on her own. She remembers the masked Duelist's arrival and unmasking, and sees his and Yuya's images superimposed on one another. Yuzu thinks that it's just like Masumi said; she was decieved by her imagination. Masumi comments that that's quite the show that Yuya and Yuzu are giving them, and Yuzu blushes bright red and shoves Yuya off her. Yuya hits the floor sharply, caught completely off-guard, and gets up rubbing his tailbone and asking what that was for. Yuzu apologizes, and Yuya comments that she didn't have to push him if she was apologizing. Yuzu protests that it was an important Duel, but Yuya reassures her that all they have to do is win the next one. Someone asks them if they really think it will be that easy: it's the third Duelist from LDS, the Synchro Course representative Yaiba Todo. Yaiba asks who's going to be his opponent. The kids go over the situation: Yuya won and Yuzu lost, putting the score at 1-1. Gong bristles; he'd avenge Yuzu if he could, but with this being a match between You Show Duel School and LDS, and Gong being the succesor to the Gongenzaka Dojo means that he's an outsider. He encourages Sora to win, but Sora, not a fan of such stifling things, tells "Little-Gon" that he can go out in the next Duel. Gong angrily repeats the name, but then realizes what Sora just said. Sora comments that, looking over at the exercising Yaiba, he won't be a good matchup with him. Yuya tells Gong to win, confident that he won't have to worry if it's his best friend Dueling. Touched by Yuya's words, Gong goes up in flames, vowing to win with the Gongenzaka Dojo's Steadfast Dueling. He's interuppted by Yaiba, who asks how long they're going to make him wait, or are they scared and going to forfeit? Furious at being called a coward, Gong arms his Duel Disk, explaining that he shall be Yaiba's opponent. Tapping his wooden katana on his shoulder, Yaiba warns Gong that if they think he's the same as the two goody-two shoes they just fought, they'll be finding themselves hurting. Because unlike them, Yaiba is actually strong. Hokuto isn't happy that Yaiba is talking about them like weaklings, and Masumi agrees that it's annoying, but since Hokuto lost, he's can't blame Yaiba, can he? Hokuto freezes up and goes white, retreating to the corner in shame. In the operating booth, Shuzo muses that the opponent this time is Yaiba Todo, thinking "blade...katana...sword..." (note that "Yaiba" can be translated as "blade" in Japanese) and then decides on an Action Field, activating the Field Spell "Sword's Graveyard." A wasteland with swords and dead tress littered about the landscape appears, with Gong standing on a low rise. Shuzo encourages Gong to use this graveyard of swords to bury his opponent's blade. Himika and Shuzo reiterate the terms of the best-of-three: If LDS win, Yuya Sakaki will become part of LDS, but if You Show wins, LDS isn't allowed to meddle with Yuya again. Everyone watches tensely (except Hokuto, who's still in the corner) - including the concealed Declan. Against a fiery background, Shuzo chants "Duelists locked in battle!" while in front of an ice one, Himika declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this Field!" Shuzo cries. "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Himaka cries. Yuya and Yuzu call "ACTION!" and Gong and Yaiba declare "DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter, and Gong goes first, Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto," then ending his turn. Yaiba calls the Summoning of a 1000 ATK monster a wasted move, but Gong replies that truly strong men make no wasted moves. Yaiba calls him a blockhead and tells him to do whatever he wants. He draws a card, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight," and then Summons another monster, "XX-Saber Boggart Knight." When "Boggart Knight" is Normal Summoned, Yaiba can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight." Yuya is surprised, having not seen a Tuner monster before. But the Special Summon has activated "Kabuto's" effect, allowing it to change to Defense Position and raise its DEF by 500 until the end of the turn. "Kabuto" generates a blue spherical field, rising to 2500 DEF. Gong comments that it's too bad, since "Kabuto" could have been defeated if Yaiba didn't Special Summon. He warns Yaiba that in this Duel, the one who makes needless moves will lose. Yuya cheers Gong on, telling him to show Yaiba his Steadfast Dueling. Yaiba asks what it is, since he's just getting started. When there are two or more "X-Saber" monster on the field, he can Special Summon "XX-Saber Faultroll" from his hand. Tatsuya is shocked that Yaiba Summoned three monsters so quickly. ", "XX-Saber Faultroll" and "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight"]] Yaiba tells them to save their surprise until after they see this. He tunes the Level 4 "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight." "Fulhemlknight" swings its chain blade in a spiral around it, bursting into three motes of light that become green rings of light. Yaiba chants "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses!" as the rings pass over "Boggart Knight" in a cylinder, causing it to fade into a golden outline and revealing four motes of light. The light motes arrange themselves into a line, electricity crackles over the area of each ring, and a line of light shoots down the rings as Yaiba declares a Synchro Summon. He chants "Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" No-one present knows the Summon, and Himika explains that by tuning Synchro Materials with a Tuner monster, one can call forth a monster whose Level is equal to their sum from the Extra Deck. This is Synchro Summoning. Yuya realizes that Yaiba combined a Level 4 and Level 3 monster to Summon a Level 7 monster. Yaiba confirms it, but there's still more to come: "XX-Saber Faultroll" can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Stabbing its blade into the ground, "Faultroll" revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight." Shuzo is horrified that Yaiba revived a Tuner already used in a Synchro Summon, and Yuzu realizes that Yaiba is going to Synchro Summon again. Yaiba agrees, tuning the Level 6 "XX-Saber Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight." He chants "Let your silver armour shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" As Yaiba stands with the two powerful Synchro Monsters, Yuya is impressed and shocked that Yaiba could Synchro Summon twice in the same turn. Both Yaiba and Gong stare each other down as the wind blows in the field. Featured Duels Yuzu Hiragi vs. Masumi Kotsu vs. Yuzu.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Masumi Masumi activates "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing the "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. Masumi Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu draws "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". As she controls no monsters, she activates "1st Movement Solo", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. As she controls a "Melodious" monster, Yuzu Special Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Tributes "Aria" and "Sonata" to Tribute Summon "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Canon the Melodious Diva" (1400/2000) in Attack Position. "Mozarta" attacks and destroys "Topaz" (Masumi 4000 → 3200). "Canon" attacks directly (Masumi 3200 → 1800). Yuzu activates the effect of "Canon", switching it to Defense Position. Turn 3: Masumi Masumi draws "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200). She activates the effect of "Alexandrite", allowing her to Tribute it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from her Deck. She Special Summons "Gem-Knight Crystal" (2450/1950) in Attack Position. Masumi activates her face-down "Fragment Fusion", letting her banish Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster, and then Fusion Summon that monster, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. She banishes "Alexandrite", "Emerald", and "Tourmaline" to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. She activates the effect of "Master Diamond", letting her banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects. She banishes "Topaz". "Crystal" attacks and destroys "Canon". "Master Diamond" attacks and destroys "Mozarta" (Yuzu 4000 → 3700). Due to the inherited effect of "Topaz", Yuzu takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Yuzu 3700 → 1100). Due to the other inherited effect of "Topaz", "Master Diamond" can make a second attack. Yuzu attempts to find and activate an Action Card, but it ends up being the reflection of a card behind her. "Master Diamond" attacks directly (Yuzu 1100 → 0). Gong vs. Yaiba Todo vs. Gong]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sword's Graveyard" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" (1000/2000). Turn 2: Yaiba Yaiba draws "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". He Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yaiba Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight" in Attack Position (1300/1000). As the opponent Special Summoned a monster, Gong activates the effect of "Kabuto", switching it to Defense Position and increasing its DEF by 500 (2000 → 2500) until the end of this turn. As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Yaiba Special Summons "XX-Saber Faultroll" from his hand (2400/1800) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yaiba tunes the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "X-Saber Souza" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Yaiba then activates the effect of "Faultroll", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from the Graveyard once per turn. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000). He then tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon the Level 9 "XX-Saber Gottoms" in Attack Position (3100/2600). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview Mistakes * In some scenes, the old card backings are used. Trivia * Yuzu and Masumi's Duel is the first complete Action Duel of the series to not feature an Action Card's activation.